A SERIES OF DEMONIC POSSESSIONS
by April-d-fun
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a demon with a taste for human blood and need the help of a woman they have a run in with at a local diner.


I do not take responsibility for the creation of the Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Crowley characters used in a series of six short stories and a few ideas based on the TV show Supernatural. The creation of the five characters mentioned above goes soulfully to Eric Kripke and am simply using them as reference based on what I've seen on the show. The other characters Nancy, the female angel, the female angel's male bodyguards, Max, Karen, both Karen's biological parents Marcus and Catherine, adoptive parents, and other more minor various characters are of my own creation. If such names Nancy, Max, Karen, Marcus, and/or Catherine have been used either in the show or another person it is purely coincidental and are completely different characters.

**THE FIRST OF SIX FICTIONAL SHORT STORIES BASED ON A COMBINATION OF MY OWN CHARACTERS AND THOSE CREATED BY ERIC KRIPKE**

**A SERIES OF DEMONIC POSSESSIONS or YOU BLOOD THIRSTY DEMON YOU**

**PART ONE**

**BY APRIL DAWN FUNDERBURG**

Tuesday 1:00 am

A young married couple of night owls, a strawberry blond haired woman and light brown haired man, sit on the sofa in one another arms watching TV completely oblivious to the danger lurking outside their locked front door. The danger, in the form of a tall dark brown haired man with normal human looking eyes dressed in a pant and plain shirt outfit with an opened black trench coat over the whole thing, approaches the front door and rings the bell.

Husband- "I'll get it," he says getting up from the sofa.

The wife stays put on the sofa and watches her husband approach the front door. Unlocking the door the husband opens it to the stranger explaining that his car broke down and asks the man standing before him if he can use the phone inside. The husband steps aside to let the stranger in, closes the door, and proceeds ahead of the man in the trench coat to show him to the kitchen where the cordless phone is hanging on the wall. With the husband's back turned the stranger pulls out a dagger from the inside of his trench coat's pocket and hits the light brown haired man over the back of the head using the blunt end of it. The husband falls to the floor unconscious as the wife gets up from the sofa. The stranger looks back over his shoulder at the wife with a sinister smile on his face causing the woman to make a rush for the front door. The stranger instantly turns around, stretches out his hand, and sends the wife flying across the room by an unseen force. Her back and head hit the wall opposite and she falls to the floor unconscious. By the time the wife comes around she is sitting in one of the kitchen table's chairs that had been pulled out with the stranger behind it using a piece of rope to tie her hands behind her back.

Wife- "Listen there's money in my purse in the living room and a box of jewelry in the bedroom," she begins to beg as the stranger steps around having finished securing the woman's hands behind her back. "Please just take what you want and leave us alone," she pleads on the verge of tears.

The stranger pulls out another chair from underneath the kitchen table, sets it in front of her as he reaches for the dagger he had set down on the table, and takes a seat across from the woman.

Wife- "Please just take what you want and leave. I promise we won't tell anyone," she begs some more to the stranger with her husband still lying on the floor unconscious.

Stranger- "I don't want your money and I could care less about the jewelry," he tells her using his empty hand to pull out an ancient looking mug from the deep outside pocket of his trench coat.

Wife- "What do you want then?" she asks with watery eyes.

Stranger- "Your blood."

The stranger's eyes suddenly go completely black with a blink of them as an evil smile spreads across his face. The wife opens her mouth to scream but the stranger slashes her throat with a single swift motion of the dagger before a single sound escapes her lips. Placing the ancient looking mug underneath the gasping woman's neck the stranger watches it begin to fill with the blood streaming down the front of her throat. It doesn't take long for the woman to pass out dead as he pulls the blood filled mug away. Placing the mug up to his lips the stranger closes his eyes enjoying how the blood tastes and feels running down the inside of his throat. He then pulls the mug back down away from his lips and opens his now human version eyes. He cocks his head to the side a little and stares straight ahead as if looking back at an invisible someone staring back at him.

Tuesday 12:45 am

A twenty six year old woman with straight light auburn hair sleeping in her pajamas underneath the covers suddenly sits up in bed with a gasp. She glances at the digital alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to the bed to see it glowing 12:45 in red numbers. Also on the nightstand next to the alarm clock is a badge from her job as a waitress at the local diner that reads Karen in black letters on it. A pair of black tennis shoes she wears for work sits on the floor in front of the nightstand. The only other living thing inside the woman's single story house is a large six-year-old reddish brown mixed breed collared dog sitting up in his own doggy bed on the carpeted floor whining up at his owner. Still trying to figure out if the horrific scene involving the black eyed stranger was just a dream the owner looks down at her dog.

Karen- "Here Max," she calls to the dog trained not to jump up on any surface unless instructed to.

Max gladly jumps up on the bed receiving a scratch behind both ears as he takes a seat down on his haunches. Karen stays up for a little longer scratching Max behind his ears before lying back down instructing the dog to do the same. Finding a comfortable spot on the bed near his owner's feet the dog does as he's told resting his chin atop his front paws.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tuesday 6:30 am

The alarm on the clock goes off but Karen sleeps right through it. By the time she wakes up and looks at the clock it's 7:50 am, ten minutes before she has to be at work. Jumping out of bed she scrambles to get ready as fast as she can. Karen then races for the kitchen dressed in her uniform of black pants and short sleeved dark blue button down blouse with the badge attached to the outside of it in the upper right hand side. Heading straight over to the kitchen table as Max jumps down off the bed to join her Karen snatches up her purse and keys from off of it.

Karen- "See you after work Max," she calls making a beeline for the front door where her car awaits outside in the driveway.

Upon arriving at the diner Karen apologizes to the boss, a middle-aged dark gray haired man, for being late. The boss lets it go but warns her not to let it happen again. The small TV hanging up on the wall is turned onto the local news channel as usual. After an eight hour shift at work it's back home for the waitress who feeds Max his usual bowl full of dry dog food she gets from the garage. The full bowl is put on the floor in the kitchen corner next to his bowl of water. Having already eaten at work Karen goes to sit down on the sofa in front of the TV and uses the remote sitting on the coffee table to turn it on to a news story. It's a recap of a story reported earlier that Karen had missed. The reporter, a professionally dressed woman standing in front of a young married couple's house, recaps on the story of a devastated survivor who had dialed 911 after waking up to find his wife dead and the stranger gone. Max is too busy finishing up his bowl of dog food to pay attention to it as Karen scoots even closer to the edge of the sofa. Pictures of the faces of the married couple, the same man and woman from her dream appears in the upper right hand corner of the screen as Max having finished eating comes trotting inside the living room. Karen turns her attention from the screen as the professionally dressed woman finishes up the story to Max taking a seat on the floor next to his owner.

Karen- "It's just a coincidence right?" she asks her pet.

Max just stares at his owner without a clue as to what she just said. Sitting back in her seat more Karen flips her hair over her shoulder and leans her head back closing her eyes shut.

Tuesday 10:00 pm

Karen lies in bed on her side in her pajamas underneath the covers staring at the alarm clock. Max lies in his doggy bed on the floor with his eyes open not quite asleep yet either. His owner knows she needs to get some sleep if she is to make it to work by 8:00 am Wednesday morning but is scared to close her eyes.

Karen- "Max," she calls to her dog as she sits up in bed.

The dog jumps up on the bed and takes a seat down on his haunches as Karen begins the ritual of scratching Max behind his ears.

Karen- "You'll wake me up if I start having another bad dream won't you boy?"

Max responds by giving her a lick underneath her chin.

Karen- "Go lay down Max," she tells him with a smile.

Max does as he's told lying down near his owner's feet with his chin on his front paws. Karen in turn lies back down with a sigh and closes her eyes.

Wednesday 2:30 am

The stranger in the black trench coat stands in front of a two-story house occupied by a married couple and their naturally blond eighteen year old daughter all asleep in their separate bedrooms behind closed locked doors. The husband doesn't stay asleep for long and sneaks out of bed dressed in a casual pant and t-shirt outfit without waking his wife. Silently unlocking the bedroom door the husband quietly opens it, sneaks out closing the door shut behind him, and heads down stairs. He heads for the kitchen upon reaching the first floor without bothering to turn on any lights and goes straight for the refrigerator. Opening the refrigerator door he takes out the gallon of milk and sets it on the counter behind him. He then proceeds to make himself a bowl full of cereal pouring the milk on top of it. Placing the milk back inside the fridge the husband takes out a spoon from one of the drawers and heads over to the kitchen table bowl of cereal in hand. Setting the bowl down on the table he takes a seat at the head of it with his back turned toward the locked side door the husband oblivious to the door behind being silently unlocked by an unseen force. The now unlocked door silently opens on its own the husband completely oblivious to it as he takes a first spoonful bite of his cereal. He's about to take a second bite after swallowing the first when the stranger in a black trench coat grabs a fist full of hair from behind and pulls. The husband instantly drops his spoon and looks up at the stranger holding a dagger in his free hand. The stranger swiftly drags the sharp edge of the dagger across the husband's exposed throat before the surprised man can even get the chance to scream. Setting the bloodied blade on the table the stranger reaches for the ancient looking mug inside the coat's deep outside pocket with his freed hand the other still holding tight to the husband's hair. Placing the mug underneath the gasping husband's throat the stranger watches it fill with the man's blood taking it away once he feels it is full enough. With the mug full he lets go the husband's hair causing the now dead man's head to fall forward into the bowl. A dog begins to bark in the background as the stranger puts the mug up to his lips drinking the whole thing down in one gulp. He soon hears someone opening a door upstairs and drops the now empty mug down a bit away from his bloodied lips he licks with delight. The dog continues to bark in the background as the unsuspecting wife comes out of the bedroom leaving the door wide open.

Wife- "Honey?" she calls out making her way toward the stairs. "You better not be eating. You know it gives you nightmares when you eat this late at night," she calls starting her descent down the stairs.

She makes her way down the steps and peers around the corner into the kitchen upon reaching the first floor. The wife is left speechless staring at the horrid scene in front of her as the stranger replaces the ancient looking mug back inside his trench coat's outside pocket.

Stranger- "I think it's a little too late for that," he tells her blinking his eyes that go completely black upon opening them.

The wife turns tail and attempts to race back upstairs as the stranger grabs the dagger from off the table and goes after her. The wife makes it halfway up the stairs only to get thrown forward by an unseen force. The wife's body twists sideways so that her back and head hit the wall behind. She falls to the floor unconscious as the stranger slowly begins his ascent up the stairs one step at a time. Blinking his eyes they go back to the human version as he approaches the unconscious woman kneeling down in front of her. Lifting her head by a fist full of hair he gets ready to slice her throat open when he hears someone whispering behind a closed door to his left a little further down the hall. Letting go the wife's hair the stranger approaches the closed-door hearing the teenager telling the 911 male operator that she thinks someone might be inside the house giving him the address of it. The stranger tries to open the door by hand but it's locked. It scares the teenager enough to hide herself under the bed with cell phone in hand.

Operator- "Hello?" he calls on the other line. "Are you still there?"

Teenager- "Someone's trying to get inside my room," she whispers into the phone as the lock begins to turn by an unseen force.

The sound of the now unlocked door being loudly forced wide-open makes both the operator and teenager fall silent. The teenager can see the stranger's shoe covered feet enter her bedroom that stop in the middle of it. The stranger begins to scan the room pausing for a minute with his head over his shoulder. He senses for a minute that an invisible someone might be watching from behind then goes back to scanning the room once again. The feet soon disappear out the door giving the teenager a false sense of security that it might be safe to come out. Crawling out from underneath the bed the teenager cautiously approaches the wide opened doorway and peers around it to her left.

Teenager- "Mom!" she exclaims as she races over to her mother's side.

The teenager kneels down and drops her phone to viciously shake her mother's shoulders in an attempt to get her to wake up. The wife's eyes open after a few blinks to see the stranger silently approaching the daughter from behind.

Wife- "Run," she tells her daughter.

The teenager looks over her shoulder making her heart race even faster.

Wife- "Run!" she shouts practically pushing her daughter toward the stairs.

The teenager takes off down the stairs and races out the front door. Getting herself up off the floor the wife goes inside the couple's bedroom slamming and locking the door shut inches away from the approaching stranger's face. He doesn't bother using his demon powers to unlock this one and blows the door wide open without even lifting a finger. The wife instantly goes for one of the nightstands next to the head of the bed and snatches the lamp right off of it. The stranger stops to smile for a second then continues toward the terrified woman. She doesn't hesitate to bring the lamp across the man's face as hard as she can. The only thing it does is make his head turn to the side. Turning his head back to look the wife in the eye reveals completely black versions of his own.

Stranger- "That hurt," the black eyed man tells her.

The wife doesn't know how to respond and just stands there in a state of shock. The stranger grabbing the stunned woman by the throat with his free hand while keeping hold of the dagger in the other causes the wife to drop the lamp.

Stranger- "You know I was going to kill you but I think I'll take over from here instead," he tells her forcing the black smoke from within into her slightly opened mouth afterward.

As soon as the last bit of smoke is inside the wife the stranger falls to the floor unconscious leaving the woman standing there with her eyes closed. With a little twist of her neck the wife opens her now black eyes and cocks her head to the side a little staring straight ahead at an invisible someone staring back.

Wednesday 2:15 am

Karen sits straight up in bed with a gasp to the sound of a barking dog.

Karen- "It's okay Max," she tells the dog making the animal stop barking.

Max begins to whine at his owner who starts scratching the dog behind his ears to calm him down. It takes Karen a while to fall back asleep with Max doing the same by her feet, but she eventually manages to.

Wednesday 7:40 am

Karen sleeps right through her alarm and wakes up to the clock glowing 7:40 am twenty minutes before she has to be at work. Karen jumps out of bed, gets ready as fast as she can, and sprints for the front door in her work outfit with her usual "see you after work Max" comment. She arrives three minutes exactly before 8:00 am seconds after two

brothers she had never seen before pull up in a black car. The brothers get out of the car hoping to get down to the bottom of some strange murders taking place of late, but not until after a much needed break. Karen steps out of her own car seconds after them and makes a rush for the front door of the diner.

Karen- "Excuse me," she tells the brothers pushing past them. "Sorry," she apologizes glancing back.

Karen races through the diner's front door, to the back of the building inside, and enters the lounge. The lounge itself has two long tables, some chairs, a row of lockers, and most importantly the time clock. Karen quickly turns the knob on the lock attached to her own personal locker's hinge to the three numbers of the combination. Removing the now unlocked little gadget from the hinge she opens the door to throw her purse inside. She then quickly digs her cell phone out of her purse, slams the door shut, and replaces the lock giving it a quick spin. Racing over to the time clock she grabs the card with her name on it from one of the slots next to the machine and swipes it clocking in seconds before 8:01 am. Breathing a sigh of relief Karen replaces the card back in its slot and makes sure to turn her phone on silent on her way back out to the diner. Grabbing a half black apron from underneath the inside counter she sets her cell phone down on Karen ties the apron around her waist securing it in place. Grabbing her phone Karen places it in one of three front pockets and looks up to see a party of four, two couples hanging out for the day, being guided over to one of her assigned booths. With a friendly smile the waitress grabs a pad and pen from underneath the counter, places them in another pocket of the apron, and heads straight for the booth the couples are seated in. She doesn't pay much attention to the Winchester brothers that she had run into earlier seated at one of the waitress's assigned booths named Nancy being waited on by the curly black haired woman. After taking the party of four's drink orders Karen walks over to the drink machine located behind the long outside counter in the middle of another one. Clean drinking glasses rests in a plastic crate on the counter next to the machine Karen brings a circular tray from a stack further down over to get started.

Nancy- "Cutting it a little close again today don't you think?" she asks stepping up beside Karen starting to fill the first glass she had scooped some ice into.

Karen and Nancy had been best friends since sixth grade, went to the same high school, and both ended up landing a job as a waitress at the same diner. They usually came in on the morning shifts at 8:00 am Nancy always showing up half an hour before her shift.

Karen- "Yeah but I made it," she tells her setting the full glass on the tray to get started on the second one.

Nancy- "So what do you think of those two guys over there?" she asks gesturing toward the brothers.

Karen glances back at the Winchester brothers then refocuses her attention on the task at hand.

Karen- "What about them?"

Nancy- "Well for one thing they're both really cute, most likely single by the looks of it," she states glancing at their empty fingers, "and probably really nice."

Karen- "And your point?" she asks continuing to pour the drinks one glass at a time.

Nancy- "My point is that you haven't been on one date since you and Tyler broke up in high school, you hardly ever go out to the clubs or anything, and its just been you and that dog of yours living in that house for six years now. Don't you think it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend?"

Karen- "Max and I are perfectly happy with our living situation the way it is thank you very much," she states finishing up with the last glass she sets down on the tray.

Picking the tray up Karen heads over to the party of four's booth. She sets the tray down and passes out the four drinks to each individual. She then tucks the tray in under her arm and pulls out the pad and pen.

Karen- "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asks the group.

The couples say they're ready glancing over the menus one more time. A news story flashes on the TV screen as one of the couple's girlfriend proceeds to tell the waitress what she would like to order. Karen is too glued to the story of a murdered husband, a distraught wife, and an extremely shaken up naturally blond eighteen year old to really pay attention to what the girlfriend is saying. The pictures of each persons face, the same people Karen had seen in her previous dream, pops up in the right hand corner of the screen.

Girlfriend- "Miss?" she asks noticing the waitress hadn't written down a single thing she had said.

The screen switches to an image of someone who had video taped the black trench coat stranger being led out of the house in handcuffs by a male police officer. The stranger yells that he was possessed and not responsible for the murdered husband as he is dragged to the waiting police car.

Boyfriend- "Miss?" he calls out this time.

Karen hears a man sitting at the outside of the long counter behind her blurt out a "crazy bastard" comment.

Karen- "He's not crazy," she snaps looking back at the man.

Boss- "Is everything all right here?" he asks as he approaches the couples being waited on by Karen.

Karen starts to look over at the boss when her head begins to pound. Dropping the tray she holds onto the table with one hand to keep from falling to her knees using the palm of the other to press up against her forehead. Nancy comes racing to her best friend's side and grabs onto her arm. Karen in turn grabs onto Nancy's arm with the hand she had pressed up against her forehead as an image materializes in her mind. The wife of the murdered husband stands in the kitchen back at the house humming a little melody while the daughter is upstairs in her bedroom with the door closed. The blinds to every window are closed shut leaving the outside world clueless as to what's going on inside the house. The wife downstairs pulls open a drawer and takes out a sharp knife using it to slice open both her wrists. Setting the knife down on the counter to hold both hands over the kitchen sink the wife watches the precious blood drain from the wounds into it humming the whole time. She holds her hands over the sink for a minute then suddenly stops humming. Opening her mouth the black smoke comes pouring out and slowly makes its way upstairs leaving the unconscious woman to quickly bleed to death on the floor. The teenager lying on her back on the bed in a black jean short and red shirt outfit soon notices smoke starting to seep in from underneath the door. Climbing out of bed the teenager approaches the door placing her hand on the doorknob but lets go to step back. The smoke quickly becomes increasingly thicker swirling up to stare at the teenager staring back for a second. It rushes into her slightly opened mouth bringing the teenager to her knees. She bends her head back mouth wide open and eyes closed as the smoke continues to pour itself inside. When the last of it pours itself inside the teenager falls forward on the palm of her hands for a few seconds then looks up with black eyes. The black-eyed teenager straightens up and cocks her head to the side a little staring straight ahead at an invisible someone staring back at her. The image soon fades Karen's head still pounding a little and her stomach not doing so well. The waitress didn't see everything all the time her visions that had just recently started being sporadic never knowing when she was going to have them. What she fails to see is the teenager grabbing her own cell phone back at the house, placing it inside the front pocket of her shorts, and makes her way down the stairs. She then heads into the kitchen, pulls a clean knife from one of the drawers, and places it inside one of the purse's belonging to the teenager sitting on the table before calmly walking out with it.

Boss- "You all right Karen?" he asks the waitress back at the diner.

Karen- "I think I'm going to be sick."

Nancy- "She probably just needs some fresh air," she tells the boss.

Nancy guides her best friend past the customers staring at Karen, the Winchester brothers included. Guiding her friend out the door Nancy sets Karen down on the bench closest to the front door and takes a seat next to her. Nancy places a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder while Karen holds her bowed head in her hands. Inside the diner the older Winchester brother Dean pulls out his cell phone from his jacket's pocket and gives his friend Bobby a call asking the man to go along with a pretend conversation. Scooting out of the booth the older brother makes his way toward the door with the cell phone up to his ear.

Dean- "What have you been up to?" he asks stepping outside getting the attention of

Nancy as Karen continues holding her head in her hands. "Oh yeah," he continues walking past Karen to lean his back up against the wall next to her.

Nancy- "Are you okay?" she asks reverting her attention to her best friend.

Karen- "I don't know," she says with her head in her hands.

Nancy- "Are you having nightmares again?" she asks referring to a specific recurring dream only the best friend and Karen's adoptive parents know about.

Karen- "This is different," she confesses sitting up straighter as she runs her fingers through her hair with her eyes closed.

Nancy- "What do you mean?"

Karen opens her eyes with the headache completely gone now and looks over at her best friend for a second debating whether to tell her or not. Setting her hands down in her lap Karen decides to take a chance knowing how this was going to sound.

Karen- "A couple days ago I saw a stranger in a black trench coat knock at the door of a married couple in the middle of the night," she begins the images fluttering through her mind as she continues. "The stranger asked the husband if he could use the phone inside. The husband let the stranger inside, closed the door, and when his back was turned got knocked out by the blunt end of the stranger's knife. When the wife tried to run the man in the black trench coat threw her across the room without even touching her. The whole time he was tying her to a chair she begged him to take what material things they had and leave, but he didn't want it. Seconds before he slit her throat his eyes went completely black. It put this mug underneath her neck and actually drank her blood. Right before I woke up it looked at me as if it knew someone was watching. That man they arrested on TV is the same one that appeared in my dream and killed the wife, except it wasn't him. Well actually it was him, but not really."

Nancy just stares at her friend the look on her face saying it all.

Karen- "Don't look at me like that Nancy I'm not crazy, at least I don't think I am."

The feeling of being watched makes the two girls look over at Dean who had stopped talking to stare at Karen. Dean instantly goes back to staring straight ahead picking a pretend conversation back up over the phone.

Nancy- "Karen listen to me," she says getting her friend's attention once again. "You had a nightmare that coincidentally seemed similar to a horrible story you saw on the news."

Karen- "I didn't tell you about the second nightmare I had."

Nancy closes her eyes and begins to rub her forehead resting her arm on the backrest of the bench.

Karen- "Look all I know is that I've had two nightmares so far that have both come true. Whatever was inside that man is in someone else now, at least for the moment."

Nancy just opens her eyes to give Karen that look again.

Karen- "I know what I saw Nancy," she tells her then turns on the older brother. "Can I help you?" she sarcastically asks the man who had stopped talking on his cell phone again.

Dean doesn't verbally respond going back to staring straight-ahead picking up a pretend conversation with Bobby still on the other line. Nancy was more concerned about her best friend's mental state of mind to really care about someone ease dropping.

Nancy- "You might want to think about asking the boss for some time off Karen."

Karen looks back at her friend and opens her mouth to say something when the boss comes out holding the front door open.

Boss- "I could really use you in here Nancy," he tells her.

Nancy silently obeys giving a concerned glance over at her best friend on the way inside. The boss lets the door close once the waitress is inside and comes over to take a seat next to Karen.

Boss- "I could use an extra person, but I don't need another episode like that in there so if you need to go home I'll understand. Besides I'd rather you feel well than have you working when you're sick."

Karen- "Could you just give me a few minutes?" she asks looking over at the boss.

Boss- "I'll give you ten, but if you start feeling sick again I want you to go home."

Karen agrees to the boss's terms and watches him get up to head back inside. Looking through the window she sees Nancy place the younger brother's Sam and his sibling's orders on the table inside as the door slowly closes shut. Dean informs Bobby that he'll have to call him back and hangs up flipping the cell phone shut. He then looks over at Karen and opens his mouth to say something, but the waitress turns on him before he can get a single word out.

Karen- "If you're done ease dropping you should go back inside and eat before your food gets cold."

Dean just shuts his mouth and looks at her for a few seconds. He's used to charming women with just his looks alone not to mention how their hearts melt when he speaks, but this one is different. He racks his brain to come up with a witty response, but can't think of anything. Instead he replaces his phone back inside his jacket pocket, silently walks past the waitress, steps back inside the diner, and scoots back into his seat across from his brother.

Sam- "What's going on here?" he asks trying to keep his voice down as low as possible.

Dean- "Demons," he explains. "At least one of them by the sounds of it."

Sam- "You want to go check out the house?" he asks referring to the one they had just seen on TV.

Dean- "Not just yet," he says wanting to keep an eye on the waitress he thinks might be able to help them.

The tricky part was to get Karen to help them out without getting her too involved, which would prove to be a futile attempt later on. Despite the intense situation Dean's stomach gets the better of him and he starts to dig in keeping an eye on the waitress at the same time. Sam also starts to dig in after glancing back through the window at the waitress sitting outside on the bench. Karen in the mean time takes out her cell phone and stares at the screen debating whether to call the police or not. Would they even send someone out to the house based on a caller's feeling that something horrible was about to happen? She could just tell the truth, but would they even send someone to the house based on a caller's unbelievably crazy story? Karen slips her phone back inside the apron's pocket and leans back closing her eyes as she wraps the palm of her hands around the back of her neck. The line between what's real and what isn't was beginning to blur and the waitress wonders if she might not be going crazy after all. Even time seemed to go by faster when her boss speaks.

Boss- "Feeling any better?" he asks.

Karen opens her eyes and looks up at the boss standing next to the bench.

Karen- "A little," she says getting up from the bench.

Boss- "You sure you don't need to go home?"

Karen- "I'll be fine," she says walking past the boss and enters the diner through the front door.

Only a few customers glance up at the waitress, Dean and Sam being two of them, the rest going on with their business without looking up. Karen and Nancy go about their work along with the other few employees while the Winchester boys stay seated in the same booth even after eating and paying the ticket. The older brother was waiting for the right opportunity to talk with Karen, which wouldn't come during her and Nancy's first break sitting back in the lounge for it. It wouldn't be till after four hours of work for Karen and Nancy that an opportunity would present itself, one the light auburn haired woman wasn't going to be particularly looking forward to. After four hours of work it was time for Karen and Nancy's lunch break. Both girls have the cook whip up a couple of burgers and some fries on a plate for them then poured their own drinks. With food and drink in hand the two waitress's head over to a booth across the way three down from where the Winchester bothers still sit. Karen sits with her back facing Dean while Nancy sits across from her friend both girls setting their food and drink down in front of them. Both girls take out their cell phones from within one of their apron's front pockets and look down at it to see if they had any missed calls. After seeing that they had no missed calls both girls set their phones down almost simultaneously on the table as Karen glances over her shoulder at the Winchester brothers.

Karen- "Why do you suppose those boys sitting behind us are still here?" she asks reverting her attention to the waitress sitting across the way.

Nancy- "Not sure," she tells her. "You know what we should do though while they're still here?"

Karen- "What?" she asks not really liking the idea of what she thinks her friend is about to suggest.

Nancy- "See if they would like to go out with us tonight."

Karen- "Absolutely not, besides how can you even think about going out after what happened to that family? When that monster might still be out there."

Nancy- "What happened to that family is horrible and I feel bad for them, I really do, but that doesn't mean you should stop living. IF," she continues emphasizing the two letter word, "the killer is still out there we'll all be together. There's a club down town I know you'll have a great time where there will be a lot of people."

Karen- "I don't know Nancy, besides I have to go feed Max and we both have to work tomorrow morning."

Nancy- "Tell you what I'll see if they would like to go out later tonight so that we can go home after work. That way you can feed Max and we can both get some rest before we go out. Any other excuses?"

Karen just stares at Nancy not really up to going out, but not wanting to say no to a friend desperately wanting to.

Nancy- "Come on Karen just do this one thing for me and I'll leave you alone about not having a boyfriend."

Karen- "Promise?"

Nancy- "Promise."

Karen- "Fine."

With a smile Nancy scoots out of the booth and heads straight over to where the Winchester brothers still sit. Karen turns around in her seat resting her arm across the top of the long bench and watches her best friend talk to the brothers. By the look on Nancy's face coming back after a few minutes of talking with the brothers they must have agreed to take the girls out. Dean even looks back at Karen with a smile on his face that would make most girls giggle with delight. Karen, on the other hand, just rolls her eyes and turns back around in her seat wiping the smile right off of Dean's face. Nancy soon returns scooting back into her seat with that smile still on her face as the boys finally decide to leave. The brothers' destination unknown to everyone in the diner is the very house shown on the news earlier in the morning hour.

Nancy- "So the one that had come outside earlier goes by Dustin and his brother goes by Sunny," she tells Karen giving the fake names that had been given to her. "They're going to come pick us up at your place so I'll be over around nine."

Karen- "Fine," she says not sounding all too enthusiastic about it.

Nancy- "Could you at least pretend to be excited about tonight?"

Karen picks up her cell phone and precedes to text her best friend sending the message after she's done. Nancy in turn picks up her own cell phone and opens it up to read "OMG I am like so super excited about this date tonight Nancy."

Nancy- "Very funny," she responds looking up at her friend with a smile.

Karen- "I thought so," she retorts finally genuinely smiling for once since she had started her shift.

Wednesday 4:00 pm

Karen and Nancy's shift ends and the two walk out together getting into their separate cars. Upon stepping inside the house Karen sets her purse and keys down on the kitchen table to feed Max his usual bowl of dry dog food, eats a quick TV dinner after micro waving it, and heads to her bedroom afterward. Kicking off her shoes she leaves on the floor and badge she sets on the night stand Karen lies down on the bed in her work outfit while Max takes to his doggy bed on the floor. While Karen starts to fall asleep the Winchester brothers are on the search for the missing teenager. They had already been to the house crawling with police whom one of them explained to the brothers flashing their fake FBI badges that the wife had committed suicide and the daughter was missing; a story Karen was going to miss on the nightly news.

Wednesday 9:15 pm

The now possessed eighteen-year-old sits on a bench outside a row of rooms that looks like they belong to a motel of some kind. She watches the people with her human version eyes waiting for the right one to come along. A young man and woman couple not yet married but very much in love arrives first pulling up into one of the empty parking spaces. The teenager watches the couple both step out of the car and walk up to a room the man unlocks and opens the door of stepping aside to let the woman enter first. The teenager doesn't do anything but sit there watching the man enter after her closing the door shut behind him. Next come a tired married man and woman couple on vacation that pull up with their rambunctious seven year old son and nine year old daughter in the back seat of the car. Parking the car the couple and their very much awake children step out of the vehicle and approach another room a few doors down. The teenager also watches the husband unlock and open the door stepping aside to let everyone in. Again the teenager doesn't do anything but sit there watching the husband enter after everyone closing the door shut behind him. It's a slightly drunk man on a business trip that gets the teenager's attention. She watches the man in a suit and tie outfit slightly stumble out of his car after parking it in an empty space then head over to another room a couple doors down from the family both room and car keys in hand. After a couple attempts with the room key the slightly drunk man is able to get it into the slot and opens the door. Stepping inside he closes the door shut behind him, places both sets of keys down on the small table, and heads straight over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed the man falls back instantly passing out the second his back hits the mattress. He is completely oblivious to the door slowly opening on its own as the teenager steps inside. Grabbing the car keys from off the table she heads back outside using her mental powers to close the door shut behind her and walks over to the car it belongs to. She approaches the driver's side door stopping to stare over the hood of the car at an invisible someone staring back at her.

Teenager- "Who are you?" she asks the invisible someone.

Wednesday 8:55 pm

Karen sits straight up in bed with a gasp to the sound of a dog whining up at her and someone knocking at the front door. Climbing out of bed she gives Max a pat on the top of his head to calm him down and makes her way to the front door with the dog following alongside. Karen peeks through the small hole in the door and sees Nancy with purse strapped over her shoulder standing right outside holding a brown paper bag in her hands. Karen unlocks and opens the door to let her friend dressed in a deep purple top, a loose flowing black skirt that goes down to just past her knees, and black shoes inside closing it shut behind her.

Nancy- "I thought I'd bring you this to wear," she tells her friend pulling out a solid black one-piece dress that loosely flows from the waist down to just past the knees.

The two wore the same size and would borrow clothes from one another every now and then for special occasions which most of the time ended up being Nancy.

Nancy- "You okay?" she asks noticing Karen looking slightly pale upon turning around to face her.

Karen- "I'm fine," she lies not wanting to ruin the moment for her friend. "Just give me a few minutes," she says kindly taking the dress from her friend's hand.

Nancy- "Don't forget about the shoes," she says pulling out a matching pair from the bag.

Karen grabs the shoes and takes it all inside the bedroom with her instructing Max to stay outside. Closing the door shut behind her she lays the dress and shoes down on the bed and steps inside her own personal bathroom. While Karen gets ready in privacy Max trots over to sit down in front of Nancy seated on the sofa.

Nancy- "Hey Max," she greets scratching the dog behind his ears.

It takes Karen a little under twenty minutes to get ready emerging from the bedroom refreshed in the black dress and matching shoes. Seconds after stepping into the living room to join Nancy there's a knock at the front door Karen goes over to peek through the small hole of. The brothers had searched for the missing teenager but had come up empty handed and were now standing right outside Karen's front door. Nancy instantly gets to her feet as Karen opens the door stepping aside to let them in Dean/Dustin entering first followed by Sam/Sunny. Closing the door shut once inside Karen asks the brothers to give her a minute to put the dog out. She calls for Max to come and walks with the dog by her side to the sliding glass door leading out to the back yard. Unlocking the door Karen slides it open to let the dog out and closes it shut behind him. After locking the sliding glass door Karen heads over to the kitchen table to grab her purse and keys wanting to get the date done and over with as soon as possible. The four step outside onto the porch Karen lights up by flipping the switch on the wall inside. They wait for Karen to close and lock the front door dropping her keys inside her purse afterward before heading over to Dean/Dustin's car parked next to the curb in front of the house. The older brother suggests that Karen ride up front in the passenger's seat with him so Sam/Sunny and Nancy can sit together in the back. Karen looks over at her best friend clearly wanting her to agree to it.

Karen- "Fine."

Karen is a little surprised to see Dean/Dustin get the passenger's car door, a gentleman like attitude didn't seem like a big part of his personality to her. Karen climbs inside without a word Sam/Sunny doing the same for Nancy with a gracious smile on her face in the back. Closing the doors shut after the girls get settled in the brothers walk over to the opposite sides of the car and climb inside, Dean/Dustin secretly hoping to get some answers from Karen without her giving him a hard time about it. On the way to the club Nancy had told them about earlier at the diner Dean/Dustin looks up in the rear-view mirror to see the best friend and Sam/Sunny start up a conversation the older brother was hoping for. He needed the best friend distracted so he could talk to Karen without interruption.

Dean/Dustin- "I couldn't help but hear you and Nancy talking back at the diner," he begins glancing over at Karen from time to time while still keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

Karen- "I figured as much," she says looking over at him.

Dean/Dustin- "You told her you had a second nightmare but didn't tell her what it was about."

Karen- "So."

Dean/Dustin- "So would you mind telling me?"

Karen- "Why do you want to know?"

Dean/Dustin- "My brother and I are actually in the business of catching bad guys."

Karen- "What like FBI?"

Dean/Dustin- "Something like that."

Karen- "Do all agents feel that they have to be asked out on a date before asking questions or is it just you guys?"

That was the last straw for Dean/Dustin who needed answers.

Dean/Dustin- "Think you can cut me a little slack I'm just trying to help. Maybe you can help us out in return. Now that second nightmare you had what was it about?"

Karen stares at the older brother for a second then proceeds to tell him about the nightmare she had on the second day coinciding with the news story shown on the TV inside the diner.

Dean/Dustin- "You know where the daughter might be?"

Karen- "Why do you ask?"

Dean/Dustin tells Karen how they had gone to the house to find the mom dead and the daughter gone. Karen closes her eyes and leans back in the seat.

Dean/Dustin- "That episode you had in the diner, did it have anything to do with the daughter's disappearance?"

Karen- "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she says with her eyes closed.

Dean/Dustin- "Try me."

Karen opens her eyes and looks over at the older brother.

Karen- "It was a vision I had of the mother committing suicide, except it was that thing inside her that made her do it. Whatever was inside the stranger in the black trench coat went into the mother and is inside the daughter now."

Dean/Dustin- "I was afraid of that."

Dean/Dustin glances over at Karen about to come up with an excuse for the odd comment when Nancy cuts him off before he can speak.

Nancy- "Turn up here," she instructs. "It's just around the corner."

Dean/Dustin makes the next turn as instructed by Nancy. They soon arrive in the club's parking lot Dean/Dustin finding an empty space to park the car turning off the engine afterward. Unlike her friend Karen opens the door herself and steps out while Nancy patiently waits for Sam/Sunny coming around to the other side. Dean/Dustin feels a little awkward having come over to the other side to open the door for Karen already standing outside of it. Karen shuts the door as Nancy steps out of the one Sam/Sunny is holding open for her. Closing the car door shut for Nancy all four begin to make their way across the parking lot toward the club's front door. Sam/Sunny and Nancy proceed ahead of the other two while Dean/Dustin and Karen follow from behind.

Dean/Dustin- "Is it just the two nightmares you've had so far?" he asks looking over at Karen staring straight ahead as they walk side by side.

Karen- "So far," she explains keeping her eyes forward. "Today was the first time I had visions while I was still awake. The last I saw of the daughter was her sitting on a bench outside a motel somewhere at least I'm assuming it was a motel."

Karen looks over at Dean/Dustin realizing how insane that must have sounded when her head starts to pound as they near the club's front door. Finding a bench near the door Karen sits herself down on it rubbing her forehead making both Sam/Sunny and Nancy stop to look over at her.

Nancy- "You all right Karen?" she asks.

Karen- "I'm fine," she lies. "You guys go inside I'll be there in a minute."

Taking her friend's word for it Nancy grabs Sam/Sunny by the arm dragging him inside with her. Dean/Dustin doesn't go inside taking a seat next to Karen instead. She hopes the headache will go away but it only gets worse as an image materializes in Karen's mind of the teenager parking the car she had stole in an empty space of a parking lot. She sits for a second with the engine turned off and pulls out the knife from within her purse. Nicking her own finger the teenager sucks up the drops of blood with delight slipping the knife back inside the purse afterward. Leaving the purse behind she then steps out of the car taking a seat on the hood of it with her feet planted on the ground waiting for the right moment. A group of three twenty one year old men soon pull up next to her the driver parking the car and turning off the engine. They all step out of the car the driver in a black jean pant and white shirt outfit, the passenger in a dark blue jean pant and light blue shirt outfit, and the one in the back in a brown pant and black shirt outfit. The men, all with their own cell phones in the front pockets of their pants, don't pay much attention to the teenager at first as they begin to walk away.

Teenager- "Oh boys," she calls getting the men to stop and look back at her. "Think you can do me a favor?" she asks stepping up to the driver. "Seeing as how I'm only eighteen you boys think you can bring me back a beer. I could really use a drink right now," she says placing her hand on the driver's chest the demon part of her wanting to rip into it to get to the sweet flowing blood inside as she drags her nails down the front of it. "Who knows if you boys play your cards right I might even consider us getting our own personal room at a motel where we can have some real fun," she concludes looking up into his eyes using every ounce of restraint not to rip right through the white shirt to get to the blood inside.

Driver- "Sounds like fun."

The teenager smiles at the man bringing her hand up to loosely wrap the palm of it around the back of his neck. Leaning in the teenager gives the driver a kiss right on the lips breaking away after a minute with the same smile on her face.

Teenager- "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Karen doesn't realize the closer the demon the sooner her vision comes true as the one she just had fades away. With the vision gone Karen's headache slowly starts to die down and she leans back with her eyes closed and the palm of her hands wrapped around the back of her neck.

Dean/Dustin- "What did you see?"

Karen- "Give me a minute," she tells him with her eyes closed.

After a minute or two she opens her eyes the headache completely gone now and can't believe what she is seeing. A car, the same one she had seen in her vision the teenager had stole, soon pulls up into an empty space straight ahead a little further away.

Dean/Dustin- "Karen?" he asks then looks in the direction she's staring at. "What is it?"

She doesn't answer but stares at the naturally blond teenager emerging from the vehicle. The teenager takes a seat on the hood of the car with her feet planted on the ground and looks over at the same car in Karen's vision pull up next to the girl right on queue. Despite how dangerous she knows it might be Karen has to know for sure that she isn't going crazy. Getting up from the bench Karen starts to head across the street toward the parking lot Dean/Dustin not hesitating to follow suit. She approaches the teenager just as the demon's conversation ends with the three young smiling men walking past Karen and Dean/Dustin. The older brother steps in front of Karen stopping her before she can get too close to the teenager once again taking a seat on the car's hood with her feet planted on the ground.

Teenager- "Why if it isn't Dean Winchester. Where's your brother?" she asks crossing her arms at the man glaring at her.

Karen- "Dean?" she asks glancing over at the man then reverts her attention back to the teenager.

Teenager- "We know all about the Winchesters. Isn't that right Dean?" she asks the brother continuing to glare at her.

Karen- "What are you?" she asks getting the teenager's attention back on her.

Teenager- "I would think you would already know by now unless he hasn't told you yet."

Karen- "Tell me what?"

Teenager- "Why don't you tell her Dean?" she asks reverting her attention back on the brother. "Why don't you tell her what you and Sam really are and what you do?"

Dean continues to glare at the teenager without a word.

Teenager- "In any case it's good to finally put a face to the one that's been watching me all this time," she states looking back over at Karen.

Dean- "If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear to God I'll..."

Teenager- "You'll what Dean?" she interrupts uncrossing her arms to push herself away from the hood and approaches the brother. "Kill me," she concludes stopping a couple feet away from him.

Dean pushes Karen back a bit and stands his ground.

Teenager- "Do you even have anything on you to kill me with?" she asks him. "Tell you what why don't you just beat me to death. I'm sure a teenager getting attacked by a big strong man such as yourself won't attract any attention what so ever. I won't even fight back."

Dean just glares at the teenager without a word.

Teenager- "That's what I thought."

The teenager looks past Dean at the three boys starting to head back with a drink in their hands, of which the one in the white shirt is holding two of.

Teenager- "Looks like my drinks are finally here."

Dean- "Come on," he says grabbing hold of Karen's arm.

Dean proceeds to pull Karen with him across the parking lot, but she yanks her arm free. She heads straight for the last young man in the brown pant and black shirt outfit trailing behind the other two grabbing hold of his arm to get his attention.

Karen- "Don't go with her," she warns.

Teenager- "Don't listen to her," she says approaching the two.

Dean comes straight over and pulls Karen back. The teenager looks back at Karen as she pushes the young man forward and blinks her eyes causing them to go completely black.

Teenager- "She's crazy," the black eyed girl says blinking them once again to make them go back to normal afterward.

With a smile the teenager turns around asking the boys to give her a minute to retrieve her purse before joining them on their way to the car the three men had drove up in.

Dean- "We have to go," he says grabbing Karen's arm once again in an attempt to pull her away.

Karen- "What about those guys she's taking off with?" she asks yanking her arm free and stopping in her tracks.

Dean- "We have to go while it's distracted," he tells her also stopping in his tracks.

Karen- "Those distractions are three innocent men Dustin or Dean or whatever your name is!" she practically yells.

Dean wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to put up with the woman and yet still feels compelled to protect her at the same time. Like a sister that annoys her brother on occasion who still cares about the girl regardless. With the occasional passerby starting to glance over at the two Dean takes a step closer to Karen and lowers his voice.

Dean- "Look whatever is inside her knows who you are now which means it's going to come looking for you the first chance it gets. We need to go while we still can."

Dean tries to grab her by the arm again but she yanks it free and starts walking across the parking lot on her own accord. Dean catches up with her and the two-step inside the club to see Sam and Nancy sitting at the bar the older brother approaches followed by Karen. Dean informs the two that they have to go without giving anything away about the demon he and Karen had encountered earlier the four filing out the door upon his request. Dean grabs hold of Karen's arm once again just outside the door to get her attention.

Dean- "Listen you can't go back home at least not until we get this sorted out. It's too dangerous right now."

Karen- "Would it be okay with you if I stayed at Nancy's?"

Dean- "Fine, but I don't want you going back to the house or anywhere else under any circumstances."

Karen agrees to the brother's terms and the two catch up with Nancy and Sam further ahead stopping to look back at them. The four take up the same positions inside the black car Karen getting in herself while Sam holds the door open for Nancy graciously climbing inside. Before starting the engine Dean looks up into the rear-view mirror at Nancy.

Dean- "Mind if I take you and Karen over to your place Nancy?"

Nancy- "That would be fine with me except that we're going to need some kind of transportation to get to work tomorrow."

Dean- "What time?"

Nancy- "We have to be at work by eight in the morning."

Dean- "Sunny and I will come by to pick the two of you up tomorrow before then."

Karen- "If that's even his real name," she states looking over at the older brother.

Dean gives Karen an annoyed glance as he starts up the car. With some direction by Nancy they arrive at the house without incident. Dean parks the car next to the curb in front of the house with Karen opening the car door herself while Nancy patiently waits for Sam to come over and get hers. Dean also steps out and asks Karen if he can talk to her for a second. Sam makes sure the friend is distracted once again as he walks her up to the front door.

Dean- "You didn't happen to see where the daughter might be going in your vision?" he asks.

Karen- "It mentioned something about taking the boys to a motel, but didn't say which one," she tells him before walking away.

Sam gives Nancy a hug at the door attempting to avoid a kiss he was feeling too awkward to make. The truth was Nancy might have had fun on the little date but wasn't all that attracted to Sam and was more than fine just receiving a hug from him. Karen steps up to the porch as the two part and watches Sam go walking by.

Karen- "Good night Sunny," she sarcastically calls.

Sam glances back to say good night continuing on his way toward the car staring at his brother standing by the vehicle's driver's side door.

Sam- "You owe me," he tells his brother.

The brothers were going to have to look for the teenager the old fashion way and ask the bookkeeper if a girl or some guys had checked in at different motels around town based on a description. In the mean time Karen stays with Nancy inside the house missing out on an important vision. If she had a vision now she would see that the teenager had convinced the young men to sit in three of four chairs belonging to a small table lined up in the middle of a room with its curtains closed. The white shirt man sits next to the one in the blue shirt sitting next to the one in the black shirt, each in their own chairs with pillow cases used as blindfolds tied around their heads. The teenager had told them that they were going to play a little game, but didn't give them any information as to what it was. The teenager takes out the knife from her purse she had tossed down on one of two beds as the boys sit blindfolded in their chairs completely unaware of how dangerous the game was about to become. A pair of car keys belonging to the vehicle the men had drove up in also sits on the bed next to the purse. Tearing the phone cord out of the wall the teenager looks at the black shirt man starting to reach up for his blindfold.

Teenager- "No peeking," she tells him hiding the knife behind her back.

The man instantly drops his hand as she proceeds to cut the cord into threes. Setting the knife down on the bed she quickly ties each of the young man's hands around the chair behind their backs. Getting an ice bucket from off the counter in the back the teenager picks up the knife with her free hand, walks up to the man in the black shirt, and stands before him. The man in the black shirt instinctively blindly looks up receiving a swift slash across his throat. The teenager quickly places the bucket under his throat and watches the red liquid flow into it.

Man In The White Shirt- "What's going on?" he asks hearing what sounds like someone choking to death.

Neither the now dead man or teenager answers him. Stepping back a few feet the teenager gets down on her hands and knees dropping the knife to quickly draw a symbol on the floor with her finger using the blood in the bucket she sets down next to her. The remaining two men still alive start to panic a little, but the teenager ignores them. She quickly finishes the symbol and sits back on her knees, closes her eyes, and begins to chant in a language the two men had never heard before. When she is finished she opens her eyes completely black in color and stands up to take the blindfolds off the two men that had fallen silent with their heads bowed. Grabbing the knife from off the floor she then proceeds to cut their hands free starting with the man in the white shirt as they awaken and lift their heads their eyes now completely black. The teenager soon finishes with the man in the white shirt and moves on to the other in the light blue shirt. The demon-possessed man in the white shirt stands up waiting for the teenager to free the other before speaking.

White Shirt Demon- "Why have you summoned us?" he asks as the demon possessed man in the blue shirt stands up free of the wire that had bound his hands together.

Teenager- "I need a favor," she tells him tossing the knife down on the bed on her way around to face the demon possessed men. "There's a woman I need you to find for me," she goes on to describe what the woman looks like and that she might have a dog.

White Shirt Demon- "And why do you need us to find her?"

Teenager- "She seems to have some kind of psychic connection to demons," she informs them stopping for a second to make sure no invisible someone was looking in. "Her powers are only just now waking up inside," she continues looking back at the men. "She can sense only one demon, specifically myself at the moment, but her powers will eventually grow which will put all demons in danger. She is also with the older brother Dean or at least she was the last time I saw her."

White Shirt Demon- "Where was the last place you saw her?"

The teenager tells them the name of the club she saw Karen last asking for the man in the white shirt's cell phone afterward. Taking his cell phone presented to her the teenager pulls out her own cell phone from within her short's front pocket and looks up her own number on it. Programming that number into the white shirt demon's phone the teenager hands it back over telling him to call her as soon as they find the woman.

Teenager- "Here," she says going over to the bed to retrieve the keys. "Take his car," she tells him tossing the keys over to the white shirt demon.

Back at Nancy's place Karen sits on the sofa still in the dress next to her friend still in the same outfit as well. The two, especially Karen, are still a little too awake to go to sleep sitting on the sofa watching TV. Karen knows she should stay there, but she's too worried about Max. She couldn't just leave him at home out in the cold to go hungry with no one around to take care of him. She could have her adoptive parents that raised her since she was a baby go over to the house everyday, but they both had full time jobs of their own.

Karen- "Mind if I call a cab and bring Max over here Nancy?" she asks looking over at her.

Nancy- "Of course not," she says looking over at her best friend. "Mind bringing my car back while you're at it?"

Karen- "Sure."

Nancy leans over to grab her purse sitting by Karen's on the small square end table next to the sofa and sets it down on her lap. Digging through her purse Nancy takes out her keys to hand over to Karen.

Nancy- "I'll get the phone book," she says setting her purse back down on the end table.

Karen- "Thanks Nancy," she says watching her friend get up from off the sofa.

Karen scoots over to grab her own purse setting it down on her lap. Fishing through her purse after dropping Nancy's keys inside Karen finds her cell phone and pulls it out. Nancy soon returns with phone book in hand and sits back down finding a cab company close by within minutes of setting it down on her lap. Karen dials the number and asks for a ride giving Nancy's address to the man on the other line. While Karen waits for the cab to show up the two demon possessed men are driving around with the white shirt man at the wheel in search of the woman. It's not too long of a wait when the cab shows up right outside the house. Karen, with purse strapped over her shoulder, exits the house through the front door being closed shut behind her by Nancy and proceeds toward the waiting cab. The driver takes Karen over to her house after some instruction and parks the car for a minute to collect the money owed to him. After paying the man Karen steps out and closes the car door shut. She starts the walk toward the lighted front porch hearing the cab drive off behind her. She makes it up to the door and stops in front of it. As she looks inside her purse for her keys a car that looks like the one the men had been driving earlier goes by. She glances over at it just catching a glimpse of two men sitting in the front seats. She watches it continue down the road turning at the first corner further down disappearing around the bend. She wonders if she might be going crazy again not believing the three men could possibly still be alive. Dismissing the occurrence as a different car that happened to look like the one the young men had been driving Karen finds her keys and unlocks the door. She enters the house, closes the front door, and instantly turns both the dead bolt and the lock on the doorknob itself. She then goes over to the sliding glass door after setting her purse and keys down on the kitchen table, unlocks it causing Max to come trotting up to the glass, and slides it open. Max comes right in with his tail wagging and tongue sticking out as Karen closes and locks the sliding glass door shut after the dog. Her next destination is the bedroom Max follows his owner down the hall toward. Instructing Max to stay outside of it Karen steps inside the bedroom closing the door shut. While Max takes a seat in front of the closed door Karen decides to quickly pack wanting to take a few things over to Nancy's before getting changed. In the mean time Sam and Dean shows up at yet another motel. They park the car and step out about to go inside the main office when Sam gets his brother's attention and gestures with his eyes toward one of the rooms. Dean looks over at the naturally blond teenager standing in front of the window peeking through its closed curtains enjoying her ice bucket of human blood. The brothers start to approach the room the teenager steps away from the window of. She soon steps outside of the room empty handed as the brothers get closer and closer with each step. Closing the door shut the teenager soon takes off running down the sidewalk passing by the other rooms closed doors lined up one next to the other. The brothers instantly give chase and follow her down around the corner into the back ally ways. Back at the house Max's sharp senses soon kick in and he turns his head to look over his shoulder for a second before getting to his feet. Standing up on all fours the dog turns around hearing a car approaching. He takes a few steps forward and stops hearing the car being parked outside followed by the engine getting turned off. His ears begin to go back and a deep growl starts to rise up within his throat as Karen emerges from the bedroom dressed in blue jean pants and a shirt with stuffed bag in hand.

Karen- "Max?" she calls seeing the dog intensely staring at the front door.

Karen steps up to the dog's side and drops the bag at the sound of someone trying to open the front door. The dead bolt slowly beginning to turn makes Karen grab Max by his collar and starts to head for the sliding glass door. Seeing the man in the light blue shirt with black eyes standing behind the glass makes her spin around and drag Max toward the bedroom. Using his powers the demon possessed man in the blue shirt begins to unlock the sliding glass door from the outside as the man in the white shirt moves onto the second lock on the front door's knob. Karen manages to get Max inside the bedroom seconds after both front and sliding glass doors quietly open. Closing and locking the bedroom door shut Karen drags Max into her personal bathroom and closes that door shutting him inside. Seconds after the bedroom door burst wide open revealing the white shirt demon standing right behind it throwing Karen back without even lifting a finger. Her back and head hits the wall behind and she falls to the floor unconscious while Max wildly barks and scratches at the door inside the bathroom. Glancing down at the badge resting on the nightstand to read Karen on it the blue shirt demon begins to approach the unconscious woman. As the blue shirt demon approaches Karen the one in the white shirt proceeds to call the number on his cell phone the teenager had programmed into it. Upon hearing her phone ring back at the ally the teenager comes to a stop to answer the cell phone she pulls out of the front pocket of her shorts.

White Shirt Demon- "We have her," he tells the teenager.

Teenager- "Where?"

The man gives the teenager the address they're at as Sam and Dean run toward her from behind. The teenager calmly hangs up the phone after receiving the woman's location, slips it back inside the front pocket, and turns around suddenly stretching out her hand. The brothers go flying backward landing on their backs on the hard ground. The teenager takes off running once again as the brothers scramble to their feet grumbling from the short lasting pain they can feel in their backs. The teenager soon comes to the end of the ally opening up to a street with the occasional car passing by. She steps out in front of the next car approaching that has to slam on his breaks missing the girl by inches. The man steps out after parking the car shouting out a question of whether the teenager was crazy. Ignoring the question she swiftly approaches the man without a word, grabs him by the throat, and tosses him aside. She then climbs into the driver's side of the car and takes off. The brothers soon approach the opening stopping to catch their breath as they watch the teenager speed off. They start to walk back to the black car, the older frustrated brother mumbling under his breath, seeing no reason to hurry since there was no way of catching up to the teenager now. The brothers decide to head back over to Nancy's to check in on Karen they believe is still there seeing as how there's a possessed teenager running around. They eventually arrive at Nancy's place, park the car next to the curb, and turn off the engine both brothers stepping out of the vehicle. Dean is the one to knock on the front door with Sam standing next to him. Nancy opens the door seconds after thinking it might be her best friend.

Dean- "We need to talk to Karen," he request.

Nancy- "She's not here."

Dean- "What do you mean she's not here?"

Nancy- "She took a cab back to her place to get Max. That was a little while ago though. I tried calling her phone but she won't answer."

Dean- "Whatever you do don't leave this house."

The brothers' head back to the car, the frustrated older one mumbling something under his breath Nancy can't quite hear, and get inside the vehicle with Dean naturally taking over the wheel. They race over to Karen's place with the outside porch light on and the blinds to all the windows closed shut, park the car behind the one the teenager stole parked behind that of which the young men had drove up in, and step out. Heading over to the trunk of the car the brothers take a quick look at their surroundings to make sure there's no one around everyone still asleep in the neighboring houses without a clue as to what is going on inside Karen's place. Opening the trunk Sam and Dean each grab a dagger they tuck away behind their backs then a handgun for extra precaution. After closing the trunk shut with guns in hand and daggers tucked away behind their backs the brothers approach the front door Dean wraps his hand around the knob of and turns it to see if it's unlocked. The unlocked door opens easily enough and the brothers step inside with guns drawn. They can vaguely hear a dog barking in the back room as they head around the corner to see both black eyed men in the spare room across from the kitchen. The two men are standing on either side of a fully awake Karen sitting in one of the kitchen table's chairs with her hands bound by the wrist to the armrests by some kind of wire. The one in the white shirt holds a sharp kitchen knife he had gotten from a drawer up to Karen's throat with the other hand set firmly on her shoulder. The brothers step inside the spare room with their weapons still drawn, but do not fire hearing the front door they had left open softly close shut behind them.

Teenager- "Evening boys," she calls making the brothers look over their shoulder at the girl walking up behind them. "Why don't you drop your weapons before someone gets hurt," she gestures toward the bound woman sitting in the chair.

Dean and Sam look over at the white shirt demon that starts to press the knife against Karen's throat. The brothers instantly drop their guns at seeing a trickle of blood run down the woman's neck making the demon release some of the pressure against her throat.

Teenager- "Now kick them to my friends over there," she demands.

The brothers oblige to the teenager's request and glare at the demon-possessed men the one in the light blue shirt of which picks up the gun closest to him. The teenager carefully pulls the daggers from behind the brothers backs by the handle, starting with the younger, using the tips of her fingers in an attempt to leave as little finger prints of her own on them as possible. Tossing the blade on the ground away from the brothers the teenager then goes for Dean's she comes around to face him with from a distance.

Teenager- "Take it," she demands holding the dagger by its handle with the tips of her fingers out to him.

Dean hesitates causing the white shirt demon to start pressing the knife against Karen's throat once again. Dean quickly grabs the dagger at the notion making the demon take some of the pressure off Karen's neck. The teenager turns her back on the older brother who gets a gun pointed at him by the man in the blue shirt before he can even think about it. The teenager then heads over to Karen to kneel down in front of the bound woman and glances up at the demon in the white shirt. The man in turn removes the knife from the woman's throat.

Karen- "Let them go," she requests, "I'm the one you want."

Teenager- "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," she says glancing back at the brothers then turns her attention back on Karen. "You see those boys are famous downstairs, the whole Winchester clan actually, even all those others that feel they have to stop us from having our fun. No matter how many we manage to destroy Sam and Dean manage to avoid it."

The teenager suddenly grabs Karen by the throat and transfers the black smoke from within into the woman through her slightly opened mouth. As soon as the last of the smoke is out the teenager collapses to the floor unconscious on her side with her back facing Dean revealing Karen silently sitting in the chair with her head bowed. The white shirt man cuts Karen free as she lifts her head and opens her now black eyes.

Dean- "You black eyed bitch."

Possessed Karen- "Now Dean," she says getting to her feet. "Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

Scooting the chair over the man in the white shirt hands the knife over to Karen afterward and goes to retrieve Sam while the other in the blue shirt keeps the gun pointed at the older brother. The black eyed Karen holding the knife down by her side smiles at Dean as Sam is forcefully dragged over to the chair by the demon possessed man in the white shirt.

White Shirt Demon- "Have a seat," he tells Sam pushing him down in the chair.

The man in the blue shirt now turns the gun on Sam pointing it at his head as the one in the white shirt walks up to Karen's side.

Possessed Karen- "What do you suppose the blood of a former soulless human tastes like?" she asks. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Karen makes her way over to Sam causing Dean to wrap his hand even tighter around the handle of the dagger and take a step forward. The man in the white shirt quickly picks up the remaining gun from off the floor and points it at Dean making the brother stop in his tracks.

Possessed Karen- "Relax Dean," she tells him stepping up behind Sam. "You'll get your chance soon enough."

Karen grabs a fist full of Sam's hair and pulls. She then places the sharp edge of the knife against the side of his neck and closes her eyes. Her hand starts to shake and by the expression on her face seems to be struggling with something. With a little twist of her neck the hand stops shaking and she opens her still black eyes.

White Shirt Demon- "You got her under control in there?" he asks the woman.

Possessed Karen- "She's a little stronger than I thought but I have her under control."

Having taken back control the demon inside Karen makes a good-sized cut on the side of Sam's neck by swiftly dragging the sharp edge of the knife up at an angle. Along with a short-lived expression of pain on Sam's face a small noise of the same emotion escapes his lips. Karen lets go of Sam's hair and steps around to face Dean once again as she drags her finger along the bloodied edge of the knife. She stands in front of Dean and licks the blood off of her finger with delight.

Possessed Karen- "Not bad," she tells him. "Slightly bitter, but still not bad at all. I wonder," she says looking down at the empty palm of her free hand.

To Dean's horror Karen cuts the palm of her own hand and puts it up to her lips. She drinks some of her own blood dropping the knife down by her side and closes her eyes. She then puts her cut hand down after a few seconds and opens her now naturally human looking eyes.

Possessed Karen- "That has got to be the sweetest blood I have ever tasted," she says out loud. "Well I think it's about time we get down to business don't you think?" she concludes tossing the knife down on the floor.

Karen holds out her hand to the white shirt demon that drops the gun down by his side to place his cell phone he retrieves from his front pant pocket in the woman's palm of it. Flipping the phone open Karen proceeds to dial 911 the female operator answering it on the second ring. She then proceeds to give the operator her first name, of which the man in the blue shirt relayed to her earlier, and the address of the house she's in.

Possessed Karen- "I think there might be someone inside the house," she tells the operator.

Operator- "Who do you think is in the house?"

Possessed Karen- "I don't know," she says closing her eyes afterward and falling silent the expression on her face looking as though the demon inside might be struggling again.

With a little twist of her neck Karen opens her now black eyes.

Possessed Karen- "Please just send someone out here I'm really scared," she tells the operator on the other line.

Hanging up the phone Karen hands it back over to the man in the white shirt who replaces it back inside his front pant pocket.

Dean- "You have to fight back Karen!" he yells. "You hear me in there!"

Karen approaches Dean with a straight face and stops a foot away giving him a hard smack across his own with the back of her hand. The slap to his face is forceful enough to make Dean's head turn. Grabbing hold of his hand that has the dagger in it by the wrist causes Dean to look at Karen with a bewildered expression on his face as he turns his head back around. Bringing the blade up to her own neck Karen lightly places the sharp edge of it against her throat. Dean looks into her black eyes terrified at the realization of what she wants him to do.

Possessed Karen- "Do it Dean," she encourages keeping her hand wrapped around the wrist of the one holding onto the dagger.

She can feel Dean's muscles in his hand tense up. He feels torn wanting to kill the demon inside but not at Karen's expense.

Possessed Karen- "Come on Dean you've killed people to destroy the demon inside before why should I be any different?"

He doesn't give her an answer or remove the blade still torn.

Possessed Karen- "I cut your brother Dean. My kind tortured more innocent souls than you can ever imagine before you and Sam were even born. My kind tormented and eventually killed your deadbeat dad without mercy. Do you know why that is?" she asks. "Because we enjoyed every single second of it."

Dean grabs a fist full of Karen's hair from the back and presses the blade a little deeper into the woman's flesh.

Possessed Karen- "That's more like the Dean I know."

Dean's hand begins to shake as he swallows back tears when Karen closes her eyes causing him to loosen his grip a little.

Dean- "Karen?"

Karen suddenly grabs Dean's arm making him let go of her hair and pull back the dagger away from her throat. With the blade away from her throat Karen suddenly twists her body around and stretches out her hand sending the man in the blue shirt flying back making him drop the gun in the process. Sam instantly goes after the man in the white shirt tackling him to the ground before he can fire the gun as the other man's back hits the wall behind. While Sam tries to keep himself, Dean, and Karen from getting killed the light auburn haired woman falls to her knees fighting the demon inside trying to resurface. Dean instantly begins to chant, a spell used to exercise demons from its host, making the one inside Karen fight even harder. Karen grabs onto Dean's ankle but manages to keep the demon under control. The spell not only releases the demon from Karen, but the two men as well. The two men and Karen lean back on their knees as the black smoke comes pouring out of them. All three collapse onto the floor unconscious each lying on their sides. Getting down on his knees Dean drops the dagger in his hand and gently rolls Karen over onto her back.

Dean- "Karen?"

She doesn't answer remaining unconscious with her eyes closed as sirens can be heard in the distance.

Sam- "We have to go Dean," he says rushing over to his brother he kneels down next to as the sirens draw ever closer. "Dean," he calls out.

Dean doesn't answer or even look over at his brother and continues to stare down at the unconscious woman. Accepting their fate Sam takes a seat next to his brother as the sirens can be heard right outside the house. The police burst through the front door with guns drawn shouting at the brothers to get down on the floor. Karen starts to wake while the others remain unconscious as two male police officers step up to Sam and Dean lying on the floor on their stomachs. Sitting herself up a little Karen watches the officers cuff the brothers' hands behind their backs.

Karen- "What are you doing?" she asks the officers forcefully getting Sam and Dean to their feet. "Wait a second!" she calls as a female officer rushes over to help the woman to her feet.

The officers had ignored Karen and began forcefully pushing Sam and Dean toward the front door. Karen tears away from the female officer and catches up to the man pushing Sam out the door after his brother.

Karen- "Where are you taking them?" she demands grabbing hold of the officer that has Sam by his arm making the other with Dean also stop in his tracks.

Officer With Sam- "To the police station."

Karen- "But they didn't do anything."

The commotion gets the attention of the chief of police, a male officer, who comes over asking what was going on.

Karen- "Your men are about to put two innocent people behind bars," she tells the chief of police.

Chief of Police- "Are you not the one who called for help?"

Karen- "It was just a big misunderstanding."

Chief of Police- "How did you get that cut on your neck?"

Karen takes a step closer to the chief of police and looks him right in the eye.

Karen- "Look it's been a really long day and I'm tired, but I'm not going anywhere or telling anyone anything till you let these boys go."

The chief of police stares back at Karen as the brothers glance at one another then looks over at the woman. The staring contest goes on for a few seconds before the chief of police finally glances over at the officers telling them to let the boys go.

Karen- "Thank you."

Chief of Police- "I want to talk to you after you get looked at."

Karen- "Fine."

Karen hadn't even noticed the ambulance till the paramedics come over to guide her and Sam over to the waiting vehicle. Dean hadn't been physically hurt enough to need medical attention, but goes with the two anyway. It doesn't take them long to clean both Sam and Karen's wounds patching them up afterward. With their wounds taken care of the paramedics take off to look at the others that had woken up giving the three a little more privacy.

Sam- "What are you going to tell the police?" he asks the woman.

Karen- "I'll think of something," she says looking over at him glancing at the patched up wound on his neck. "Sorry about your neck Sam."

Sam- "Don't worry about it."

Dean- "Listen about what happened in there..."

He wants to say that he's sorry, but doesn't even know how to begin to explain about what took place in the house or apologize for what he did to Karen. The very thought of what could have happened not only to Karen but his brother as well was almost too much to bear.

Karen- "It's okay Dean," she tells him understanding what he's trying to say without him having to actually say it.

Karen looks past Dean at the chief of police standing in the distance watching her.

Karen- "I guess I should go tell him something," she says looking over at the man then turns back to the brothers. "Would the two of you mind waiting around for a little while?"

The brothers agree to stay at Karen's out in the front yard and watch the woman approach the chief of police. They can't hear what she's telling him, but by the reaction of the officer rubbing the back of his neck he didn't much care for her story. He was irritated by the fact that she isn't going to be pressing charges against anyone because it was all just a big misunderstanding. He believes that someone should be blamed for what happened and go to jail, but thanks to Karen nobody was. She leaves the frustrated officer after a short conversation with him and starts making her way back to the Winchester brothers. The chief of police, paramedics, and policemen all start clearing out as Karen approaches the brothers stopping a few feet away from them.

Karen- "I know it's late and you boys are probably really tired, but would you mind following me back over to Nancy's?" she asks.

Karen might have accepted Dean's apology, but she still secretly wanted some answers. On the other hand she doesn't want her best friend to start to worry too much. The boys have no problem with following her back over to Nancy's place believing that she was just understandably scared. Karen asks them to give her a minute and goes inside the house to retrieve her and Nancy's keys, a reddish brown mutt named Max, her purse, and packed bag. She steps back out packing the items inside Nancy's car and glances back at the brothers getting into their own vehicle. Karen drives over to Nancy's place with Sam and Dean following behind and parks the car in the driveway. Dean parks his own car next to the curb in front of the house. Getting out of the vehicle first Karen steps aside to let Max sitting in the passenger's seat climb over the driver's side and out onto the driveway. The brothers also step out of the black car and approach the driveway as Nancy comes racing out of the house throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.

Karen- "Hey Nancy," she says hugging her friend back.

Nancy breaks away to look Karen in the eye.

Nancy- "What happened to you?"

Karen- "Nothing I'm fine," she lies.

Nancy- "You sure you're okay?"

Karen- "I'm fine really," she once again reassures handing Nancy's keys over to her. "Would you mind giving me and the boys a minute and take Max with you."

Nancy- "I'll be right inside if you need anything," she tells her best friend. "Come on Max."

Closing the driver's sidecar door Karen watches Nancy and Max walk up to the front door of the house and disappear inside. She waits for Nancy to close the front door shut before asking the first question.

Karen- "So what is it you and your brother do exactly?" she asks leaning her back against the driver's sidecar door crossing her arms at Dean. "And don't give me some story about being in law enforcement."

Dean doesn't say anything but Sam can't keep his mouth shut.

Sam- "We're hunters."

Dean- "Sam!" he exclaims looking over at him.

Karen- "What like ghost hunters?"

Sam- "Among other things."

Dean- "Sam!" he exclaims once again.

Sam- "She has the right to know Dean!" he practically shouts back at his brother.

Karen- "And how did the two of you get into the ghost hunting business?" she asks glancing at the brothers.

Dean doesn't answer giving his brother a look that he'd better not answer either.

Karen- "How did the two of you get into the ghost hunting business Dean Winchester?"

Dean glances over at Karen then at Sam.

Dean- "Did she just refer to me by my first and last name?"

Sam- "I think she did."

Dean looks back at Karen uncrossing her arms to push herself away from the vehicle. The older brother actually takes a step back as the woman takes a step toward him.

Karen- "Neither one of you are leaving here till I get some answers. After what happened tonight I think I deserve one."

Sam can't help but smile at the headstrong woman.

Dean- "It's a long story."

Karen- "Then start talking."

Dean reluctantly lets the story of how their dad was a hunter and in a way passed it down to them come out leaving out as much detail as he possibly can. Karen takes up the same position in front of the driver's sidecar door as Dean finishes up with a short version of the story.

Karen- "Is it true what the demon said about you killing people to destroy the thing inside?"

Dean- "Believe me if we could save every single person on earth we would, but most people aren't strong enough to fight back. If either one of us had hesitated even for a second in some of the situations we got ourselves into we wouldn't be here today fighting the things nightmares are made of."

Karen- "I believe you and I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your father."

Dean- "Yeah well can't do anything about that now."

Karen just wanted some answers, but not to the point of making either brother upset.

Karen- "It's not your fault Dean," she tells him. "What happened to everyone including your father is not your fault, you or Sam's. The way I see it your dad fought to the very end trying to save the innocent including his own children. The two of you should be proud of him."

Both brothers stare at Karen for a second before Dean grabs her by the arm and pulls her into him. A surprised Karen uncrosses her arms to hug the brother back beginning to think that underneath that tough guy exterior Dean might actually have a little bit of a sensitive side after all.


End file.
